From-Deepest-Fathoms
|Base ID = }} From-Deepest-Fathoms is an Argonian found at the Riften docks. Involved in the "Unfathomable Depths" quest, she gives the Lexicon that is brought to Avanchnzel. Location She is encountered on the docks outside of Riften, distraught and eager to be rid of the Lexicon. She does not appear until the Dragonborn reaches level 14. Interactions Unfathomable Depths From-Deepest-Fathoms approaches the Dragonborn on the docks outside of Riften, pleading with them to take the Lexicon and return it to its resting place in Avanchnzel, a Dwemer ruins. While exploring Avanchnzel, the Dragonborn sees apparitions of From-Deepest-Fathoms traveling with three other adventurers to explore Avanchnzel and retrieve the Lexicon. Only From-Deepest-Fathoms survived the Dwemer traps of Avanchnzel and escaped with the Lexicon. By the time the Dragonborn finds her in Riften, the knowledge of it is distressing her, thus her desire to have the Dragonborn return it so she may be rid of it. Not accepting the Lexicon If the Lexicon is not accepted, From-Deepest-Fathoms may later vanish after wandering the docks for a time. Her belongings show up in a coffin within the city's Hall of the Dead. Should this happen, completing the quest is still possible by searching her coffin and stealing the Lexicon. The quest then resumes normally. Conversations Drennen: "I don't like this place. It feels like we're being...watched." Breya: "Its a simple job, Drennen. We get in, we steal the Lexicon, we leave. Don't get jumpy." Fathoms: "If you two cannot handle this, we can find others to hire." Roots: "Enough. Their services will be more than adequate. Let us continue." Breya: "I told you we should have hired a thief." Fathoms: "We are thieves, you fool. We're stealing the cube." Breya: "heh And yet none of us can pick a damned lock." Drennen: "This place is huge." Roots: "It is large, indeed. I did not anticipate Avanchnzel's size or the time needed to uncover the entrance. A few hours sleep and we should be ready to continue through." Drennen: "Maybe we should turn back. I don't want to sleep here." Roots: "Drennen, do you understand that the Lexicon at the bottom of this place holds the accumulated memories of centuries of Dwemer." Breya: "Not to mention our pay." Drennen: "So?" Fathoms: "So we're not turning back, you fool." Breya: "Besides, you're not afraid of a few sleeping metal men. Are you, Drennen?" Drennen: "I can't do this. We shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." Breya: "Drennen!" Fathoms: "Let the field mouse run. Your pay will be double." Breya: "My pay will be nothing if we die in here!" Roots: "Calm yourself, Breya. We are close to the Lexicon. I can feel it calling. We can do it without Drennen." Roots: "We are close now. Can you feel the Lexicon calling out?" Fathoms: "sarcastic Sure." Breya: "So we get it and get out, right?" Roots: "Once we have the Lexicon, we need to take it to its podium. I know what to do from there. Soon the Lexicon's knowledge will be mine." Fathoms: "Ours. Soon the Lexicon's knowledge will be ours." Roots: "Of course." Quotes *''"The memories. I cannot stand them. You must take them away, return them to Avanchnzel. You must take the Lexicon from me. Please... take it now."'' *''"You must bring it to Avanchnzel, in the west. Return it to them. It must go back."'' Gallery From-Deepest-Fathoms Avanchnzel.png|Fathoms as a vision. Trivia *Although From-Deepest-Fathoms is not dead, her ghost appears in Avanchnzel regardless. *After the player completes "Unfathomable Depths," she will work at the Riften Fishery with Wujeeta, but will not have unique dialogue, unless one is handing out leaflets for the Temple of Mara. Bugs *When giving out the leaflets for Dinya Balu, the speech option to give From-Deepest-Fathoms a copy will say "Here, brother" instead of "Here, sister." *She may appear outside of the Black-Briar Lodge. When entering and exiting the Black-Briar Lodge, she may be found dead outside where she was last standing. Appearances * de:Aus-Tiefsten-Tiefen es:De la Sima fr:Du-Profond-Abysse pl:Z-Największych-Głębin ru:Из-Самых-Глубин uk:Із-найглибших-безоднь Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers